


Redefining Humanity

by facelesshellion



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, Robotic Rights, Start of a Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelesshellion/pseuds/facelesshellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people, like John Kennex, are biologically human, and that's okay. Others, like Dorian, aren't, and that's okay too. It's convincing the public that's a little less okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I know that everyone that watches Almost Human both likes and dislikes the fact that we're not going to be seeing much of the societal impact of androids directly. We'll be getting some glimpses, but probably no social revolutions or anything. So here's me attempting to tackle that aspect of the AH world a little bit. Very short, but I wanted to share. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking and reading, hope you enjoy!

“Do you think synthetics should be given equal rights?” 

The loaded question of the year. 

John has seen the rallies, the contradicting legal battles that seem to pop up every day now, the social media’s exaggerations, the online forums’ debates. 

He has seen the ongoing arguments between politicians, the robotic strikes where peaceful protest can turn deadly within seconds if someone sets off an electromagnet at the wrong moment, the dangerous parts of downtown where any type of circuitry can be burned on a dime’s toss. 

He has seen the MXs’ bland faces. 

He has seen the DRNs’ pained glances. 

His partner stands by his shoulder, tense. His heart, blatantly on his sleeve, flutters nervously. 

Leaning forward to the microphone, eyes narrowed not only because of the flashing lights, John replies, easy as a summer’s breeze. 

“I’ve been told they don’t appreciate that term. ‘Synthetic’, I mean. And I think we should respect that choice.” 

The entire audience roars. Dorian’s eyes, dark and soulful, dart over to his face. Incredulous, they scan over his face, possibly checking for hallucinogens in his system. 

The rest of the force involved in the press conference, stuck between verbalizing their own, unpopular opinions and supporting the cop who most of the public adores, remains silent. 

John quirks a grin and raises an eyebrow at Dorian, who raises a plastic one back. 

“If you’d like, my partner will be more than happy to enlighten all of you as to our views regarding the android-human population. I think you’ll all appreciate Dorian’s perspective on the issue.” 

He shoves his microphone to his right, pointedly acknowledging the biological humans’ privileges. 

Dorian hesitates for barely a second before leaning forward in his seat. 

Mr. DRN of the hour gives the most impressive speech on robotic rights that anyone will ever hear like a goddamn champ. 

Decades down the line, children will watch videos of his “I Was Made to Feel, Just Like You” monologue in school. Their teachers, for the most part DRN’s or modified MX’s themselves, will passionately describe his bravery in speaking up and being the first true Android-Human. His subsequent role in mobilizing android rights, while gaining him countless enemies, kick started the entire movement that led to total equality. 

For the time being, however, John watches and smiles, only a little smug. He crosses his arms, leans back, and enjoys the dumbfounded gazes from the audience of reporters and nosy civilians. Part of him waits for shit to hit the fan, waits for the inevitable ostracizing and the inevitable cruelty of bigots. 

Most of him keeps smiling at Dorian and says hey; at least watching society re-humanize their evaluation of androids will be fun. 

(At the next press conference, Dorian has his own microphone.)


End file.
